


The Mysterious affair at Hogwarts

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mystery, Thriller, Time Travel, minor changes to canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: When a new Muggle Studies professor, known only as The Doctor, arrives at Hogwarts, Harry can sense there's something different about him. Soon he's sucked into a time travel mystery that will put his bravery - and his friendships - on the line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, to clarify a few things - I’ve watched all the Harry Potter movies (ages ago) but only read the first book, so I may get some facts incorrect. I am, however, aware that Harry didn’t take Muggle Studies in the year this story is based in (1992-ish ;ouo). That error is me taking canon and stomping it into the dirt ;^D 
> 
> (And for anybody who may be curious - the title is a reference to the (amazing) Agatha Christie story, 'a mysterious affair at styles'. I highly recommend it for anybody who likes murder mysteries!)

Harry wasn’t too sure what to think of the new muggle studies teacher. He was weird - and that was by wizard standards. It wasn’t physical. He looked normal-ish - there was nothing amiss about him at a glance. No, it was more of a… feeling. A gut intuition that this man was different, and possibly even dangerous. But it was easier to understand in action. His first appearance had been at dinner.

* * *

“Pass the chicken, Harry.” Ron’s request was barely audible over the racket of the dining room. Some ravenclaw had just received a howler that was screeching obscenities at them, and a group of gryffindors were having a loud juice chugging contest nearby. Harry handed Ron the plate of chicken, and leant over to him.

“Did you hear about the new muggle studies teacher?” He asked excitedly. Ron shrugged, already stuffing chicken into his mouth.

“Yeah. I don’t (munch) know his name (munch) though.” He mumbled back. The comment made Harry realise he didn’t either. 

“We’ll know tonight; Dumbledore’s introducing him to the school today, even though he started yesterday.” Hermione mentioned. Her hair was crazier than usual and it was clearly irritating the student sitting next to her. He gave her a pointed glare as he batted away a curl of hair. She ignored him, instead leaning over the table conspiratorially to talk to Harry and Ron.

“Apparently his arrival was after dinner last night. Neville saw -” Hermione trailed off as the room suddenly became silent, signalling that Dumbledore had risen to address the students. The old wizard walked to the podium at the front of the hall, stroked his beard, then glanced around the room.

“Students of Hogwarts! I hope you’re having a fine meal today!” His voice boomed across the room, to be met by loud cheering. Ron made a strangled noise through the monstrous amount of chicken in his mouth.

“I have an announcement to make. Since professor Wayfield has - unfortunately - left Hogwarts to pursue a job elsewhere, we have a new muggle studies teacher!” This statement was met with raucous applause. Wayfield had been a nasty old fart and many guessed (correctly) that his premature departure had been a cause of the incessant tricks Fred and George had played on him.

“I hope you will welcome our newest member of staff. He has asked that you refer to him as simply, ‘the Doctor.’” Dumbledore stepped down from the podium and an unfamiliar figure replaced him. The new muggle studies teacher was a man with wild brown hair and a blue suit, who looked almost dangerously gangly. He stared around the room and grinned.

“Ah, yes, hello! I’m the Doctor - no need to call me professor or anything. I’m going to be teaching you about muggles!” He said ‘muggles’ the same way Harry said ‘cake’.

“Funny things, aren’t they?” He continued with relentless charisma. “With their ‘electricity’ and their ‘rubber ducks’ and ‘nokias’. I’m what you kids call a muggleborn, but I figure I’d be a slytherin.” Cheers immediately erupted from the slytherin table. 

“Anyway, I’d best let you eat your dinner. I look forward to teaching you!” The Doctor waved, then left the podium and went out of Harry’s line of sight.

“What’s a nokia?” Ron whispered to Harry. He didn’t answer, instead staring at where the Doctor had stood a moment ago. There was something odd about him, but Harry couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Harry?” Ron poked his cheek, pulling him back to reality.

“Oh, it’s a type of phone.” He replied. Ron scrunched up his nose. “What’s a phone?” 

This time Hermione sacrificed herself to the inevitable half hour of explaining.

“It’s what muggles use to send messages instead of owls.”

“So why don’t they just use owls?!”

Harry zoned out of the conversation, mind still transfixed on the strange new professor. Maybe he’d work out what was bothering him tomorrow; after all, muggle studies was first on wednesdays.


End file.
